


Going Mad

by Seulrene_supremacy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Child Abuse, Detailed smut, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seulrene_supremacy/pseuds/Seulrene_supremacy
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jennie Kim, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chaeyoung’s POV

Ever since I was younger I knew I was different. It wasn't until I was 16 that I got a name for my condition. I have Alexithymia. It means that I can't express my emotions for shit. No empathy, no sadness, nothing. Only extremely strong emotions can be easily shown. Basically I can only express two emotions: sexual desire and pure unbridled rage. This is fine, though it can usually cause problems in social situations. If I'm not trying to fuck someone I'm about to drag them. Heh,I'm surprised I could find someone to put up with me. Jennie and I have been together for about four years now. and she has been more patient than my own parents were with me. She actually has taken the time to communicate with me and try to understand what I'm feeling even if I can't directly tell her.

We met in high school and have been best friends ever since. She used to bring me the little things like underwear and soap that my parents couldn't afford.  
They were abusive physically,mentally,and emotionally my entire childhood. They were crackheads and not in the fun happy way that we use in everyday slang. The actual crackheads. My father was an addict/dealer who didn't follow the well known rule of don't get high off your own supply. So most times we didn't have enough money for food or new clothes. I would go hungry for weeks if it wasn't for the gruel they fed us at school. Not to mention wear clothes I had long outgrown for months if I couldn't steal something from the lost and found. The only thing we ever truly had was the little bit my mother put aside when she sold herself for money.

That would only be fifty dollars a month all together, so we did the best that we could to stretch it. I remember those days because she would give it to me and tell me to run and hide it so that my sister Lisa and I could have money to buy ourselves food or whatever we needed. She'd be doped up out of her mind but she'd do it. My father would always come drag her by her hair and punch her everywhere asking why she was three or four dollars short. She'd always clam up and say she wasn't. He'd always beat her on those nights. Just over a few dollars.  
Lisa and I would try to save the money for the summer time when we couldn't rely upon school meals to keep us fed. Before I lost my ability to express empathy I used to cave into her sweet puppy dog eyes and blow a little money getting a sandwich from the gas station. But afterwards I stopped coddling her.

When she was older and I was diagnosed I stopped wasting money on school nights and trying to stop the fights she deemed "scary" between my parents at night. It usually only resulted in a beating of my own and someone had to keep her safe.Besides I don't know how you can see something everyday and it still scare you. It was honestly beyond me.

Hell,I would already go through enough trying to keep the creeps who came for my mother away from her. For some reason my father thought it would be a bright idea to leave shady men alone with his wife/crackwhore and two daughters without protection. 

So while she'd be on the bed passed out and they would come into our room looking for seconds. Though I wasn't as pretty as my little sister, empathy or not I'd be damned if any man forcefully laid a hand upon her. So, I shielded her. I took her place on those wretched nights. I think that's why I am the way I am. My childhood was snatched by those monsters. They robbed me of it and I got so used to hiding my emotions I forgot how to feel. They broke me and now because of my condition I don't know if I can be fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaeyoung’s POV

Jennie and I sat at a sushi restaurant with my best friend Jisoo and Jennie's big sister Seulgi. We were laughing about the subject of designer shoes when Seulgi just had to ruin the fun. Though I couldn't process emotions well I could still laugh and smile....it wasn’t very genuine but I did it...on occasion anyway.

" The new Van's were trash they were so bulky." Jennie said making a fake gagging noise when Jisoo went to disagree.

"Well you know the new Jordans are nice. As always." I said.

"Heh,well how would you know. You've never owned a pair." Seulgi said snarkily laughing at her own bad joke.

Just like that all of my forced smiles and laughs that I admit were becoming easier to push out were gone. The table went dead silent as I glared at her. You could hear a pin drop in the half empty restaurant."You’re right I don't know what that's like, because unlike you I didn't have a silver spoon shoved up my ass by my parents my whole life. I had to work for what I had and spend my money wisely or else Lisa and I didn't fucking eat. So no, I've never had a pair of Jordans but at least I'm not a stuck up, uneducated,little bitch who thinks she's entitled to everything."

"How dare you!" Seulgi exclaimed.

"No,no,no how dare you! You walk around her acting better than everyone else when you're really just an entitled little whore.

"I've never fucked anyone but my husband-" she tried to counter before I cut her off.

"Yeah you fucked your husband, the captain of the football,soccer,and baseball teams,and not to mention your fling with our FEMALE English teacher junior year. God knows who else after graduation. You're a pathetic, gold digging, slut.You can try that whole my husband was my first and my last shit with someone else we went to the same high school honey I know it all. Where's your argument now bitch?" I said leaning back and crossing my arms as the whole Jennie and Jisoo stared at me with their mouths agape in shock.

"Ugh!" Seulgi groaned,grabbing her bag and stomping out of the restaurant like a two year old child.

"THE ENGLISH TEACHER????" Jennie asked with her eyes still wide. I exaggeratedly shook my head in reply.

"Wow I-" Jisoo began.

"I know. See this is why I don't go to dinner with her family. Anyway let's dig in. I'm sure the food here is delicious." I said picking up a fork

SMUT WARNING!!!! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF CONTENT DO.NOT.READ.

Later on into the evening I got tired of pretending and gave up my fake facade of happiness and gave into something more real. After all if I can't enjoy myself why not liven things up a bit. While Jennie was eating I slid my hand up her skirt and firmly pressed on her clit. The older girl cleared her throat loudly to silence a groan earning a suspicious look from my bestfriend. "You good Jen?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered in a strained voice.

"We need to be excused to the restroom." I said wiping my hand off on my napkin and getting up from the table with Jennie close at my heels. The second we were inside Jennie locked the door and pinned be against the wall.

" What the fuck are you doing? I get that you can't easily share my joy but trying to fuck me in front of Jisoo is not it. Get yourself the fuck together and act like you have some damn sense."

Jennie walked out of the door thinking she had successfully detoured me from my mission. Oh how wrong she was. Didn't she know me by now? If I'm not pissed I'm trying to fuck being as though all normal activities bore the hell out of me. It's not easy to find entertainment when you almost completely lack the ability to feel entertained. Dinner was just another meal but now, I have a purpose.

I walked back to the table and took my seat beside Jennie gripping her thigh. She tried to subtly throw my hand off but my hand could not be moved. Eventually she gave up trying to pry me off and she started eating her meal once again and I made my move. Without warning I plunged two fingers into her. Her eyes fluttered and she almost choked on her food.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jisoo prodded.

"She's fine. She just has a very....complicated relationship with spicy food."I interjected as I slowly dragged and curled my fingers inside her. Jennie was now squirming in her seat and she was barely making an effort to hide our antics at this point. I was sure Jisoo knew what we were doing, as though my girlfriend was now sweating and writhing onto my fingers at the table. I saw Jisoo smirk as her face contorted when she came on my fingers. Yeah she definitely knew the question was "Why didn't she leave?"

Jisoo's POV

When I got home I couldn't stop thinking about what I had witnessed at dinner. Chaeyoung's smug look of pure satisfaction at what she was doing was one of the hottest things I'd seen all year. It was like her usual forward stare,only not cold. It wasn't a warm fuzzy thing either. It had this essence of hunger, a thirst for power. Chae had always loved the control that sex gave her which is why that was one of the only things she could ever truly let herself feel. I had found out first hand what that felt like,being controlled by her. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Ever since that night in high school I haven't been able to get her out of my head. Every now and again I would find someone new who would distract me,romance me a little bit into forgetting that the woman I loved was was emotionally dead and would never feel the same. Seeing her fuck Jennie right in front of me tonight made me remember that feeling of being controlled. In addition to that it made me remember that I would never just be under her control sexually; she had me under her control mentally. The worst part was....she didn't even know it. After confessing not long after we slept together Chae thought she scared me off. When she confessed her love to me Chaeyoung decided to confess the truth about her condition. After learning the reason behind her usual hot and cold moods I only gained compassion for her which didn't necessarily help me get over her. So the feelings only got stronger with time. I've been in love with her for well over two years now and to be honest I don't think I could love somebody else. Hell, I don't want to. I like Jennie, but I'm determined to get what I want even if it kills me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaeyoung's POV

Jennie angrily sped home after dinner. She was definitely pissed but I really couldn't understand why. She had fun, she had food,and she got fucked all at the same time. What the fuck was she mad about?

When we got home Jennie slammed the door behind us."What the fuck were you thinking? We could have been kicked out or Jisoo could have discovered us. Listen I get that you have no basic comprehension of emotions like guilt and embarrassment, but I do. You were so far out of line I-"

I grabbed her cheeks and passionately kissed Jennie to shut her up." I'm sorry." I mumbled slightly, pulling away to catch my breath.

She removed my hands off of her face and shoved me away gently." I'm sorry but sorry isn't enough anymore. You can't just try and fuck me to make our problems disappear! It doesn't fucking work like that Chaeng. This is the last time. I'm done with this bullshit."

I huffed and crossed my arms getting pissed by her being so damn rude and selfish. She knows I have a condition and that I don't even like going out so what the fuck does she expect."Well, what are you saying? If you're going to break up with me stop beating around the bush and just do it already."

"No, I'm not suggesting that. I just need a break. I'm going to pack some clothes and go to Seulgi's house for a little while.I'll call you.....eventually. I just need some space." She said almost apologetically.

"Fine be that way,but I want my fucking key back." I said coldly through gritted teeth refusing to look at her and completely curving her when she went to give me a good by kiss.

Jisoo's POV

After Jennie asked for her break Chaeyoung came to me and asked me how she should deal with the whole situation. Being as though Jennie was no more then a bonafide fuck buddy, I told her that she should just focus on herself. When Jennie didn't call after almost a solid three months Chae assumed it was over.

She moved on(not that she ever actually loved Jennie anyway) and started looking for a new fuck buddy. Luckily for me I had been there all along and I was just the right person to fill Nini's spot since Chae said she was done with relationships. Hell, I'll take what I can get.

SMUT WARNING!!!!!!!IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF CONTENT DO NOT READ!!!!!!

"Oh fuck" I moaned into the younger girls ear as I road her thigh.

"Are you gonna cum for me princess?" Chae asked me removing her mouth from my pulse point and fisting my hair.

"Y-yes" I whimpered coming undone almost instantly.

Before I got the chance to repay her, her phone rang." Ugh who the fuck is that Chae?"

She reached over to the other couch cushion making sure not to accidentally knock me off of her and answered the phone.

Chaeyoung's POV

"Hello?" I asked quizzically as I answered the unfamiliar number. 

"Hey, Chaeng." She said into the phone.

"Jennie, why the fuck are you calling me? It's been four months why are you calling me now?" I asked,my voice laced with venom.

"I miss you. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately but I'll explain everything later. Just please,please neet me at the coffee shop down the street from the appartment in 10 minutes. You know the one by the deli?" She asked seeming to be in a rush.

"Yeah." I simply replied.

"Good I hope I'll see you there. I have to go,I love you bye." She said and then hurriedly hung up the phone.

"What the fuck did she want?" Jisoo asked, getting off me and rolling her eyes.

"She just wanted to talk. Don't be jealous. I have to go,you can let yourself out." I said putting on my clothes that were now scattered on the living room floor of my apartment and leaving as quickly as possible.

I arrived at the coffee shop shortly before Jennie arrived. I ordered for us in advance and slowly sipped my coffee when I felt a small finger tap my shoulder. "Hey." I said to Jennie as I eyed her up and down. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes her clothes were tattered and dirty,her hair was matted and she looked exhausted."What in the fuck happened to you?"

"I’ve been on the street for about a month now." She said sipping her hot tea.

"I thought you were staying with Seulgi. Couldn't handle the bratiness or was it her perverted ass husband that started to creep you out?" I asked sitting back in my chair looking extra smug while I waited for my reason.

"It was both. I told Seulgi he groped me and she yelled at me for trying to "take her man". I left that night and have been going from shelter to shelter since." She explained.

"Hm sucks to suck huh? I still don't get how that has anything to do with me." I stated coldly.

"I want you back." She said searching my eyes for any hint of empathy or compassion. It wasn't there and she should've known it wouldn't be.

I narrowed my eyes at her.’’You want a place to live,not me." 

She shook her head."That's not true if it were I would've called you months ago. Especially after I got mugged. Why do you think I hung up in such a hurry? I was using someone else's phone. They stole everything,including what money I had left after I got laid off. Yes, your apartment is one of the pros that come along with dating you but I want you back way more then I want a clean,fresh bed."

I sighed and rolled eyes"You can come sleep in my spare room. You have to start paying half of the rent now and if I find out you moved back in to mooch off me I'm kicking you out."

She smiled at me before it quickly fell upon asking,"....you didn't say anything about us though. Are we back together?"

"No." I said sliding her key across the table and walking out of the Coffee shop before she had the chance to say anything further.

Weeks went by and I silently watched as Jennie seethed when I brought Jisoo into the apartment. After all we weren't back together so why should I break off my arrangement with her. It was all going well until last week when everything went up in flames and my life hasn't stopped burning since then.

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
Jisoo slept over because I had left her unable to stand let alone drive home the previous night. When we were coming out of my room to chill and relax in the living room we saw Jennie cooking breakfast.

" Do you guys want any?" She asked.

"Sure" Jisoo and I replied in unison.

We both sat down at the table while Jennie finished cooking. I excused myself to use the bathroom.

Jennie's POV

Listening to them fuck last night was the last straw. Watching this bitch traipse in and out of here almost every night made me sick. I can't stand it."Listen I don't know what is going on between you two but you need to back the fuck off."

"You broke up with her and disappeared. So it shouldn’t be that big of a shock that she doesn’t want you anymore. If anything you need to back off because all you’ve done is complicate things for her. "Jisoo argued standing up from the table to get eye level with me.

"Regardless of what happened in the past I'm back now and I don’t plan on leaving. Your little fling needs to end." I said setting her plate down on the table.

"No because unlike you I actually love her. As a matter of fact I have been in love with her for far over two years and I would never let her go. So leave me and her the fuck alone before I expose you.’’

‘’You don’t have shit on me.’’

‘’ Who do you think got you fired sweetie?I ruined your life once and I’ll do it again." She threatened.

Chaeyoung's POV

I walked out of the bathroom baffled by what I had just overheard. Not only did my best friend have feelings for me but these two idiots were over here sabotaging each other's lives over me. A girl who couldn't even feel love in the first place. It was a damn shame.

We ate breakfast in awkward silence and Jisoo left shortly after. I went to work and I didn't speak to Jennie for the rest of the day.I wouldn't have even bothered to let either of them know what I had heard if it wasn't for Jisoo inviting me out to eat to confess her love for me. When she made her little admission I told her it was cute and that I already knew because of that day.I don’t know what she expected. It wasn’t like I was going to confess back to her. She was my bestfriend and my fuckbuddy. That was all we were and all we would ever be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaeyoung's POV

It's been weeks since Jisoo made her confession to me and she hasn't been to my house since. She said it was too hard to fuck someone who she couldn't have. I guess I could understand it but it made me feel something odd not having her around. I think they call this feeling...hurt? Whatever it was I knew for certain that I didn't like it.

Jennie's POV

I've been so happy that Jisoo hasn't been coming around. It's been giving me more time to try to win Chaeyoung over. Not like she was really giving me the time of day. Especially not now. I don't know what has been going on with her. Lately she has barely been coming out of her room. She doesn't even want to go to work anymore which is strange because she really loves her job. Being a lawyer honestly just fits. She gets to lie,be cold as ice,and rip people's heads off for a living. What other profession could she choose with her condition?

Chaeyoung's POV

Something has been seriously off for the past few weeks. I haven't been eating, I haven't been sleeping,and I haven't been sexually active. I've just shut down becoming a robot on the days that I could actually bother to get out of bed. Though what happened with Jisoo did slightly affect me, it wasn't that.   
Lately I've been feeling like someone was watching me. Then last week when I was getting ready for work I saw someone crouched outside my window with a camera. I couldn't identify who it was,but I haven't felt safe sense. 

Everytime I leave the house I see the same suspicious car following me. To work,home,the cafe,anywhere I go someone's following far away yet eerily close. All my efforts to try and get them off my trail was useless. After all whoever the hell they were had my home address anyway. I don't know what this person was after but whatever it was I had a really bad feeling about it.

I would have gone to the police but what am I going to say. I have no proof. I barely have any enemies so I don't know who did it. In addition to that who in the hell would do this. Besides even if I knew no one would believe me anyway. A wonderful perk of mental illness,whenever something’s wrong people just think you’re crazy.  
I figured I'd lay out my options because if I kept keeping this in it was going to make me more paranoid and angry that someone would do this.So far I had nothing.

So, I figured I'd call the only two people who I "loved". Maybe they'll know what to do.

The girls sat glaring at each other. The table couldn't have been more tense as they waited for me to explain why I called them both there."There's something I need to tell you." 

They both looked at me questioningly."I have a stalker."

Jennie busted out laughing. "Chae you haven't been yourself lately I think you're just paranoid."

Jisoo looked at me with concern and shot a glare at Jennie." Be serious for once in your damn life. Chae may not be able to feel certain shit but she knows what's real and what isn't."  
"No, you be serious. I've been in her room much more than you have lately. I would know if there was someone watching." She said with a slight smirk to falsely imply that we'd been fucking.

Then just like that the whole meeting went to shit.

"Why are you such a bitch? It's obvious that Chae doesn't even want you!" Jisoo screamed at her.

Jennie reached over and dragged Jisoo across the table by her hair. I sat at the table in shock trying to hold in my laughter. These two idiots are really over here fist fighting over me.  
The only reason I intervened was because Jennie punched Jisoo right in the face and I saw her lip bust and her nose start bleeding.

"Enough! Break it up you two! I face palmed as I watched them both get up with this apologetic sad puppy dog face. "I’m sick and tired of this shit! I called you guys here for something serious and this is what you do? You’re acting like children.''

"We're sorry." They said pathetically in unison.

I rolled my eyes." Whatever Jennie go to your room. I'm going to spend the night with Jisoo for a little while to see if the stalker is gonna keep this shit up."


	5. Chapter 5

Chaeyoung's POV  
The past couple of nights have been interesting to say the least. The dynamic between Jisoo and I has changed since I began staying here.  
Partly because of what happened the first night I came here and because of the fiasco we had to get through. No matter what happens I know that my life will never be the same.

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got into the apartment Jisoo took my bag into the guest bedroom."You can crash here for as long as you want Chae."

"Thanks." I said giving her a hug and then beginning to dress for bed when she left.

That night when I layed in that cold empty bed. I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking of her,of Jennie,of my stalker,my past. It was all seriously aggravating. I was going to punch a wall but I stopped myself being as though I didn't want to put a hole in a wall that wasn't mine. Since I had no way to release my anger I figured I'd see if Jisoo was up. She wasn't. So I just climbed in her bed and wrapped my arms around her. Maybe being closer to someone will help me get to sleep.

She let out a small yawn and turned around to face me. "What are you doing awake?"

"Can't sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking." I replied.

"What about?" She asked lazily, opening her eyes.

"Everything." I replied numbly.

"So vague. I wish you could just fucking tell me how you felt for once."

"I share my feelings with you all the time." I said defensively.

"Sharing and expressing are two different things Chaeyoung. Don't play dumb with me."

I rolled my eyes."I'm not."

She sighed. "I wish you could feel normally so that I could love you the way you deserved to be loved."

"I'm a shitty person. I don't deserve love,nor do I even know how to appreciate it."

She softly pecked my lips."No your not. If you were, I wouldn't be this madly in love with you."

I gasped,shocked when she pulled me back in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. I pulled away from her when I felt her hand move down to the waistband of my shorts." This isn't gonna make me better. You can't fuck me into loving you."

"I know but I don't care. I just want you in anyway that I can have you." She said gently pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"We can't do this Jisoo. You want to fall deeper into love and all I can give you is a lot of lust filled afternoons, mornings, and nights. You know good and damn well that by fucking me now you're gonna be fucking over your own damn heart." I said coldly

"I know you can't give me a relationship Chae. I just miss you. I miss your soft lips on my skin. I miss your skilled tongue making me feel things I've never felt. I miss the way you would touch me and tease me in public. Then fuck my brains out when we got home. I haven't felt pleasure like this since we were fuck buddy's in high school. No one has ever made me feel like that. I just want to live in ecstasy. Let me feel this, even if it is just for a moment."

"Okay." I said pulling her into me so that our bodies were fully intertwined.

SMUT WARNING!!!!!! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF CONTENT DO.NOT.READ!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jisoo's POV

I gently placed my lips onto hers, gradually deepening our kiss. 

I removed her clothes I made sure to kiss every single inch of exposed skin. I wanted her to feel how much appreciated her body.I kissed her jaw line and moved down to her neck making sure to leave little love bites as I made my way down. I licked her down to her boobs stopping to suck on one of her erect nipples and twist the other between my fingers. I heard her whimper at my motion so I switched to suck on the other nipple.``P-please." She whimpered through labored breathes.

"Please what, babygirl?" I asked her in a seductive tone.

"F-fuck me" she stuttered.

"As you wish." I said taking off her panties and throwing them off the bed.

Without warning I thrusted two fingers into her, chuckling darkly at the lewd sounds coming from her mouth.

I curled my fingers inside of her and slowly dragged them in and out of her. Her back arched off of the bed as I sped up my movements."F-fuck I'm close." With that sentence it all stopped. Retracted my finger and started to kiss her roughly. I pulled away and nibbled her earlobe whispering in a husky voice," Did I say you could cum yet?"

"No" she said biting her lip to try and compose herself.

"Exactly. You don't cum until I say so."

She nodded her head in reply.

I teasingly dragged my finger up and down her soaking wet folds eliciting moans from the younger.

"Your so fucking sexy Chae."

She moaned as I slowly inserted one finger inside her."Jisoo hurry the fuck up or I'm going to do it myself."

"Patience is a virtue babygirl.",I hummed as I pulled the vibrator out of my nightstand drawer.

I turned it on high,then slipped off my panties and sat on her face. She was moaning into my center. I could feel her getting closer and closer because the more ready she was for her realise the more aggressive she became. Eventually she started squirming uncontrollably as if trying to stop herself." You can cum now princess. I'm close too just don't stop."

We climaxed together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chaeyoung's POV

When I woke up the next morning I saw Jisoo curled into a ball crying."What's wrong with you?" I asked groggily.

"Th-they saw. Or h-he saw." She struggled to say through tears.

"The fuck are you talking about?" I asked her,sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Your stalker did." She threw my phone at me." I looked at it because it was buzzing wildly and I thought it was something important then I saw that."

I was horrified when I looked at the message on my screen. "We recorded everything. You have 24 hours to bring me Jennie Kim or else we will release your sex tape to the public. Choose wisely. We will be at the place where your worst childhood memories occured."

"Turn that bitch over." She said in a bitter tone.

I glared at her. "What the fuck do you mean turn her over!"

"I mean turn that bitch over to them,he, whoever the fuck. I'll be damned if I lose my job over her." She spat.

"No! There's got to be another way." I tried to reason.

"Oh yeah, like what? Sacrificing everything we have for some bitch who's done nothing but hurt you! I won't do it I refuse."

"We'll figure it out." I told her.

"No we won't figure out anything. I'm turning her in. End of story." She said turning away from me and heading towards the door.

Knowing I had to do something I grabbed the lamp from off of the nightstand and hit her in the head with it. I carried her limp body to the bed and tied her to the bed with some ropes she had under the bed for other purposes.I bent down next to her ear and whispered." No baby I'll handle it." I kissed her on the forehead and then I was off. No matter what I had to protect the both of them. Despite anything that may have happened between the three of us they're the only family I have and I have to keep them safe at all costs.It may be a death wish but at this point I don't care. After all you can't die if you've never truly lived.


End file.
